justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
Subject B-0 (Earth 1)
History Origin Lex Luthor attempted to splice Superman's DNA with human DNA and decides to inject it into a teenage test subject named Bobby in order to create his personal army of Supermen. Instead, Bobby is transformed into a hulking white-skinned monster with cryonic vision, incendiary breath, and immunity to Kryptonite. Deducing his weakness, Lex kills him with concentrated solar radiation that over saturates the Kryptonian cells causing him to explode. Lex then takes samples of the creature to continue his experiment. He decided to grow a completely Kryptonian body in a lab, programmed to obey him, but he acknowledged that allowing the clone to mature would take a decade. Still, he felt he had the time, and the clone, labelled "B-0", was gestated. Forever Evil However, five years later the Crime Syndicate instigated a worldwide power outage as part of a global domination plot. The machinery minding the clone began to falter, and the clone began to decay in its tube. Forced to choose between using the incomplete clone now or losing it altogether, Luthor released his new clone. Though the indoctrination was not complete, "Subject B-Zero" proved loyal enough to kill a security guard to protect Luthor. Over the course of the adventure, the clone showed enough self-awareness to name itself, with a corrupted version of Luthor's designation - "Bizarro". Eventually, Bizarro and the other villains gathered by Luthor fought the Crime Syndicate. Bizarro battled Mazahs, an alternate version of Lex Luthor, and was fatally wounded when Mazahs thrust his fist into Bizarro's chest. Luthor, who had grown fond of Bizarro, desperately tried to heal him, but was unable to do so, and the clone died in his creator's arms. Bizarro's death deeply affected Luthor, and spurred him to personally defeat Mazahs. Following the defeat of the Crime Syndicate, Luthor swore to restarting the B-0 project and making a better Bizarro. Powers and Abilities Powers * Bizarro Physiology ** Superhuman Strength: Bizarro is extremely strong, possessing explosive, almost unlimited super-strength. However, the exact magnitude of Bizarro's strength has never been measured or fully examined, but it is widely accepted that he is weaker than Superman. He can break through and bend reinforced steel, crush wood, smash large structures and level entire cities. ** Superhuman Speed: Bizarro can move at incredible velocities and speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier, and has the potential to move at speeds greater than the speed of light. For instance, he has taken on the entire Justice League in a matter of minutes, and claimed to have tied with Reverse-Flash in a race, something the Flash couldn’t even achieve. ** Invulnerability: Bizarro is impervious to almost every known form of physical force including, bullets, bombs, missles, lasers, and was able to survive and use his abilities inside a vacuum of outer space without restriction or undue discomfort. Sufficient enough force however, can eventually wear Bizarro down. ** Self-Sustenance: Unlike Superman, who relies upon solar radiation in order to tap into his super-powers, Bizarro requires no such external assistance. He does not need to eat or drink, and can function for an indeterminate amount of time without the need of rest. ** Flight: Bizarro can fly under his own willpower without the aid of external assistance. The exact nature of this ability is unknown. Bizarro's top speed while flying is on par with Superman's and should be enough for him to reach the speed of light. ** Arctic Vision: Bizarro can emit and release a powerful concentrated amount of cold steam from his eyes, as well as shoot ice beams from them. These beams maintain subzero degrees of temperature enabling Bizarro to freeze solid objects, living organisms, and even other aliens with this ability. ** Flame-Breath: Bizarro can produce and spray super-heated plasma or lava-like fluid from his mouth through exhalation. He can destroy buildings, most living organisms, even aliens with this ability. He can also use this ability to ignite combustible materials within a specified radius. ** Kryptonite Immunity: Bizarro, unlike the real Superman, is immune to Kryptonite. Weaknesses * Diminished Intellect Paraphernalia * Bizarro Containment Suit Trivia * Subject B-0 was created in 2011 and died in 2016. Despite being five, physically, Bizarro was eighteen at death. * Bizarro has yet to appear in 2033. See Also * Earth 1 * Metropolis Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bizarros Category:Injustice League Members